


Heat of the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bubby in heat, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Grandpa sex, M/M, No A/B/O that shit is weird, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Snake Debating, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Bubby and Dr. Harold Coomer had always been work friends to a degree in Black Mesa. It was the typical sort of affair, they didn’t really converse or meet up away from the experiments and research. But they’d still spent many a night talking past hours, and weren’t strangers at all.It all stayed formal, until the Resonance Cascade.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, the person who wrote 'Alone Together' with null Bubby  
> Here's another one

Dr. Bubby and Dr. Harold Coomer had always been work friends to a degree in Black Mesa. It was the typical sort of affair, they didn’t really converse or meet up away from the experiments and research. But they’d still spent many a night talking past hours, and weren’t strangers at all.

It all stayed formal, until the Resonance Cascade.

And that’s where this night began; deep within a post-apocalyptic Black Mesa. Sitting together in an empty hallway with their friends asleep around the corner, the two scientists were deep in a debate.

“I don’t think you understand, snakes are reptiles. Taking the limbs from a mammal would not create a snake.” Bubby emphasized, “It can be an honorary snake. It can be a snake in name, but it wouldn’t actually be a snake.”

“I think a ferret without legs can be whatever it wants, including a snake! It’s a free country.” Coomer said quite matter-of-fact. 

Bubby grimaced. “Let’s not go there.”

They were debating _nothing_ ; the twists and turns the conversation had taken were numerous and tangled. It had been hours upon hours of handing off being stubborn in random play-arguments about nonsense. Sometimes Bubby was adamant that they should start releasing new numbers, and Coomer had to defend the very basis of mathematics. Other times, like now, Coomer believed truly and wholesomely that if you took the legs off of a ferret, it could be a new species of snake. 

No matter the subject, they loved running in circles for whatever ludicrous logic they’d adopted for the moment. Their version of shooting the shit, in its own way.

Now, they had been at it a while. Bubby’s face hurt from laughing with Coomer, and flush was breaking on his cheeks. This warmth wasn’t uncommon, especially when he was with Coomer.

What _was_ uncommon was when it began to leak into other areas. The back of Bubby’s neck, his ears, slowly dripping and spreading through his body. He dismissed it to begin with, but it kept going lower.

Lower still, until a familiar throb graced his body.

 _Oh god_ , he thought, _not_ **_now_ ** _._

When creating the ideal human being, there are a lot of factors to take into account. Glitches to watch for, and so much testing to make sure it’s as close to normal as can be. And Bubby was, he was a perfect being; indistinguishable from a human born from the womb.

Except for one thing.

Bubby, unfortunately, had a heat cycle.

It was something they couldn’t quite iron out from the prototypes. When _this_ Bubby was finished, he was about as close to perfect as they’d ever gotten, so he stayed. Bubby found out he had this “feature” the hard way, many years ago while alone in his dormitory. It was a rough, messy night.

But oh _lord,_ if it wasn’t bad timing now. This was a perfectly innocent, nonsexual situation, and Bubby was already getting painfully hard from his heat.

His fidgeting was finally obvious enough to break the trance of reciting information that Coomer was so deep in.

“Bubby, are you alright there?” He asked.

“FFFFFuhhh-Fffffine.” Bubby struggled, clenching his fist through another wave of warmth shooting through his body.

“Oh dear.” Coomer shook his head and scooched himself closer to Bubby, “No, you aren’t!”

“I’m fff-” He tried to jump to his own defense again, but Coomer softly placed a hand on his own, and Bubby trailed off in some facsimile of a moan, “-uuhhh _hh-ck._ ”

“You’re fuck?”

“I fucking wish I was, Dr. Coomer.”

Coomer blinked. Then, he started giggling softly.

“I suppose I can help with that!”

It was Bubby’s turn to blink in disbelief, before he threw his hands up in defense.

“No, no, I can’t possibly ask you to.” Bubby nervously avoided eye contact.

“If you don’t want to, I can-”

“No, I-” Bubby stumbled, “I want to. I want you to help really badly but… I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Bubby, I am fully willing to help you relieve some of this! Even if I have to give you a tutorial! I can show you what to do!” Coomer was cheerful, blushing himself now.

“Oh, oh no. I’m not a virgin.” Bubby snorted in amusement. A smug look creeped onto his face, “I already know the _‘ropes’_.”

Coomer smiled without reacting. After a few seconds, it became clear that he hadn’t gotten the joke. Bubby waited for him to realize but the moment never came. The deafeningly silent scene dragged on with neither man moving nor talking until Bubby finally repeated himself, “... **_Ropes_ **, Dr. Coomer.”

“Well, not all of us get to canonically fuck a lot!” 

“You’re really going to ignore my pun? That was comedy gold.” Bubby paused again, “...’Canonically’?”

“Well, I may need some assistance myself. Seeing you like this is quite a pleasant surprise!” Coomer completely ignored Bubby’s question.

The gravity of the situation only really hit as Bubby watched Coomer begin to unzip and remove his dress pants. The simple rustling of fabric was making him dizzy as he leaned closer to Coomer, hand just barely touching his thigh.

“Now, Bubby, the cybernetics department never got around to finishing my modifications!” Coomer said cautiously.

“Dr. Coomer, I think I couldn’t care less what you’re packing right now.” Bubby let out a shuddering exhale, moving to help him pull his boxers down.

Coomer was already _incredibly_ wet. Unkempt silver hair, a sizably grown t-dick, and absolutely dripping, it all shot straight to Bubby’s cock.

In spite of Bubby’s whole body trembling in arousal, his hand moved smooth and precisely, sliding in to finger Coomer while thumbing his dick. A thought swirled in his mind. _Would it be too much to kiss him right now?_ Their faces were mere inches apart, with heavy, hot breaths from Coomer shaking Bubby to his core.

They were friends. Bubby didn’t want to make a step in the wrong direction. Just two guys from Black Mesa, alone in a giant science facility after an apocalyptic failed experiment, who spent the day antagonizing one Dr. Freeman and slaughtering soldiers. Two pals in the end of the world, and who, through a series of coincidences, were now going to fuck right there on the cold hard floor.

Coomer rocked his hips into the hilt of Bubby’s hand with a soft moan. His clit throbbed under the other man’s firm thumb, and Bubby had to give a shuddering exhale; “ _Fuu-uuck…_ ” 

Every cell in Bubby’s body was screaming for more; to touch Coomer more, to be touched more, more, _more_.

So he did what he did best.

“Dr. Coomer, it feels like my dick is going to explode.”

Which was; ‘be brutally honest’.

That probably would have taken literally any other person in the world aback, but Coomer was entirely unfazed. He sat forward a bit and gestured to Bubby for him to take his hand back; no comment about how horribly unsexy of a thing to say that was. It probably barely registered as something odd at all.

“May I?” Coomer leaned in and hovered his hand above Bubby’s bulge.

Bubby nodded, and Coomer unzipped the other’s pants and freed Bubby’s aching cock, already leaking precum. The doctor took it into his hand, stroking it softly and using the precum as lube. Bubby whined embarrassingly, toes curling tight inside his shoes. He was throbbing, and he trembled even more in Coomer’s gentle touch.

“Do whatever you want-Just keep touching me, _please_.” Bubby placed a hand on Coomer’s shoulder to steady himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment to breathe. In and out, slow and smooth, to try and alleviate some of the adrenaline the heat was sending through his body. Bubby felt way too horny, and he tried to find more peaceful thoughts to calm the fuck down.

Until he felt a moist warmth against his cock, making him gasp as his eyes shot open. Coomer settled himself on Bubby’s lap, teasing him before positioning himself to take Bubby into him.

“I can goslow.” Coomer said as he slowly slid himself down and took Bubby’s whole length inside, “Ahh-that’s nice.”

“Oh _fuck_ -Just ride me as hard as you want.” Bubby melted underneath Coomer. “I’m a big boy, I can take it-“

Bubby didn’t even finish his sentence before Coomer started moving. He sucked in a shocked breath and trailed off, “-Ohh _hh-_ hh GOD!”

Coomer clearly was stronger than Bubby with stamina to match. Despite being ‘perfect’, Bubby still had the usual downsides of being his age. His joints were achy but not failing; his murder prowess was entirely from shooting and a rare lucky punch, not strength. The heat was one of his vices, but it wasn’t exactly _normal_ for an elderly man.

Finally, Bubby snapped. He put a hand to Coomer’s face, cradling the other man’s cheek, “Please-Please kiss me.”

And so, Coomer did. Their mouths collided, kissing hastily and passionately.

Coomer rubbed himself hard and fast as his pace became erratic. His usual cheery demeanor was breaking, becoming more desperate. Bubby couldn’t keep his hands to himself, he placed them on Coomer’s hips and started thrusting up in time with him. 

Bubby was hanging on by a thread. He’d lost all control of his moans, and he was trying to ride on the edge and last for Coomer. But he was also getting closer and closer. The heat amplified everything he felt, and his thoughts were slowly losing coherency.

He was trying to keep his pride, but all things break sooner or later.

“I can’t-Dr. Coomer, I can’t-!” Bubby choked out urgently.

“Almost there!” Coomer’s pace on Bubby’s cock and his own was quick as he reassured his partner, “Almost there, Bubby, almost- _Oh_ , that’s it, that's it!” 

Somewhere between a shout and a cry, Bubby slammed himself up and came _hard_ inside of Coomer. And finally, Coomer gave a final string of praises before he clung to Bubby, cumming with him. Coomer rocked his hips through his orgasm and slowed his pace as he came down. He started to lift himself up off, but Bubby squeezed his grip on the doctor’s thighs.

“ _Stillcumming_ !” Bubby squeaked, “ _I’mstillcummingohmygod-_!”

It took a moment more of rapid thrusts and making a mess before Bubby finally finished. He collapsed and slumped back limp against the wall behind him, panting and drooling slightly.

Coomer slid off slowly, crawling beside Bubby and placing an arm around his shoulder.

“Better?” Coomer’s cheerfulness returned.

Bubby let another sigh out and leaned into Coomer’s shoulder.

“Better. However.” He answered, “This doesn’t change the ferret thing.”

“They _can_ be snakes.”

Arms wrapped around the other doctor, Bubby closed his eyes.

“Only if you agree there should be a number between four and five.”

“Over my dead fucking body, Bubby!”

And the night drifted on, continuing just as it had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Potential requests/suggestions/any comments appreciated, thanks! Always happy too deliver Bubby/Coomer content


End file.
